harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agilbert Fontaine (Ninclow)
Agilbert "Berty" Fontaine (b. 15 September 1886) is an American wizard and a well-respected descendant of one of the twelve original Aurors of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, as well as widely considered as an excellent one himself. Born into one of wizarding America’s most prominent families at the dawn of the twentieth century, very little is known about the early life of Mr. Fontaine, whose illustrious career has long since seen much of his personal information be classified in order to prevent those who might want to use it against him from getting their hands on it. As such, what little information that is known of him comes almost exclusively from Agilbert himself on the occasions where he has chosen to confide in the friends and colleagues in his confidence. Biography Early life Born in the city of Imalone, Wisconsin in 1886, by the time Agilbert was five years old, they had relocated from their peaceful existence back to the big city in order for his parents to pursue their respective vocations. There, his mother became an investigative reporter for the The Wizard's Voice, from whom he learned never to accept anything at face value. His father, on the other hand, found his true calling at last: An austere, conventional man to whom being a conscientious jobsworth were almost second nature, a mere week before his scheduled job interview at a "appropriate position", his son had successfully convinced him to take him to see a satirical comedy centering on a three vegetarian hags, during which he was completely taken in with the spectacular and marvelous efforts put in by those working behind the scenes. Roused by this, he began very successful career as a "special effects wizard" on Wizard Broadway, where his innovative if occasionally controversial methods became universally praised by the magical community. With both parents working, Agilbert would often stay at the Young Wizards Daycare Center on 200th Level of the the Magical Congress of the United States of America headquarters in the Woolworth Building, New York. By then, however, Agilbert were old enough to properly comprehend what it actually meant to possess magical abilities, and from that moment on, he would often sit by himself in a corner reading books to sharpen his mind, wholeheartedly convinced that only through an acute study of the theoretical principles behind magic could a person unlock their full range of abilities, and therefore had little time for his peers. The austere demeanor inherited from his parents also played a part in discouraging potential playmates from coming too near. Although the staff there reportedly had some problems with how he tended to sneak away to go exploring on his own, it is said that he was an uncommonly bright for a child who, by the time he was seven, probably knew more about the medieval witch-burnings than his future professor in magical history at Ilvermorny, displaying an intense interest in learning about all the ways in which the "grown ups" sought to protect and conceal the magical community, and knew exactly in what capacity he wanted to do so: As a top Auror of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Magical education Ilvermorny years Agilbert's early years was formative ones, spent shaping his mind and resolve for the life that laid ahead. At the age of eleven, he followed in his parents footsteps and started attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the sorting ceremony, he was offered a place in three of the four houses, The Horned Serpent, the Wampus and Thunderbird respectively, ultimately choosing the latter, having been roused by the stories of his famous ancestor by his parents since early childhood and displayed a fierce desire to go in his footprints. Shortly thereafter, Agilbert was chosen by a fine, Thiago Quintana-made wand. Proving himself an outstanding student, Agilbert was quickly recognized for his impressive academic prowess, coming out on top in most of his classes and continuously demonstrating a knowledge and talent with magic beyond his educational level. During his school years, he won several prestigious prizes, got second place in the Transfiguration Tournament and achieved top grades in all of his final examinations. Former peers and teachers alike still remembers him to have been one of the cleverest pupils of his time. Like both of his parents, Agilbert were very vocal in his support of the segregation of the magical and non-magical communities, yet found the discovery that Rappaport’s Law dictated that he was strictly forbidden from carrying a wand outside school until he came of age to be a most unwelcome surprise, and therefore became determined never to become completely dependent on one to use magic, and educated himself how to cast several spells and charms simply through silent hand gestures, although he admittedly get better results with a wand. By the time he left Ilvermorny, however, he had long become disillusioned with the idea of becoming an Auror. Having graduated with top results on all of his examinations, and his trunk housing all of his many school awards, he found himself moving into an old brownstone at 221 Oakwood Avenue in the city of New York, which he decorated with his many awards and school certificates, quite happy to showcase the fruits of 'seven years worth of hard work'. Although he landed a desk job in the Wand Permit Office at the Magical Congress of the United States of America and briefly had considered making a career out of it, playing with the thought that he one day might have occupied one of the senior positions in the management of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he ultimately opted to resign for no other reason that he missed being a student. At Ilvermorny, he had shone, easily outperforming almost everyone around him and constantly received praise for his skill at academics. Now a working adult, he was surrounded by many witches and wizards who was more accomplished than himself, a situation which, in time, caused in him profound feeling of inadequacy. Missing what he had perceived to be his 'glory days', he eventually packed his belongings and left for the United Kingdom, where he would attend the prestigious Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages in London. Life in England Agilbert had been greatly looking forward to getting acquainted with the magical community of Great Britain, which, he soon realized, was quite different from his own. First and foremost, he learned, it was a most welcoming surprise to discover how cheerful everybody was. The British Ministry of Magic, unlike MACUSA, had been maintaining a certain degree of covert cooperation and communication with the non-magical government ever since the signing of the International Statute of Secrecy, and their combined efforts had effectively ensured that the non-magical population, popularly referred to as 'Muggles', were less suspicious and more tolerant by far than the American No-Majs, allowing for a magical community to experience less tension and in many ways enjoy a much more peaceful existence than the one he was used to. That is not to say Agilbert did not bear witness to a fair share of conflict throughout his stay, during which instances he often found himself dazzled by the rather old-fashioned and often irrational arguments presented in certain quarrels which so often seemed to be initiated by the heads of old wizarding families advocating pure-blood values, but when it came down to it, he overall found the British to be a largely sociable and welcoming sort, and most of them were at least and interested in hearing about his magical community as he was about theirs. Taking in on the Leaky Cauldron, a popular wizarding inn conveniently located within walking distance from the institution he would be attending, where he was given a very comfortable room with a soft bed, some highly polished oak furniture and a cheerfully crackling fire with a view out on the busy streets of old London Town. The first few days of his stay were spent exploring the area. Unlike Ebbingdales Wonders for Wizards, a wizarding department store back home where many made most of their purchases, rather than being hidden in plain sight and where people went and left with varying degrees of urgency. it came as quite a shock to see Britain have such an open area so blissfully secluded from the non-magical world that those roaming neither wore No-Maj attire or lowered their voices. They simply went about their lives like wizards should; Dressed in robes, talking about quidditch and whatever else came to their minds with no fear or need to hide. Agilbert enjoyed spending quiet hours in on a bench out in the sunshine, just watching fellow witches and wizards go about their day in the cobblestoned shopping area pretending, childishly enough, pretending as if wizardkind lived in complete peace and were never persecuted at all. His trip to Hogsmeade in Scotland, the only all-wizarding village in Great Britain, is a day he remembers especially fondly because he just happened to visit during the always much anticipated annual celebration of "Hengist Remembrance Day". A local celebration honoring not only the memory of the the founding of their beloved home, but also denoting how the signing of the International Statutes of Secrecy marked "the beginning of the end" of wizarding persecution by common wandless men and brought wizardkind closer together as a community. Warmly invited to invite them, in spite of his overall lack of knowledge on local history, Agilbert, who is rarely light-hearted, will still smile whenever remembering how he had been handed a smoking cup of hot chocolate for free and literally been pushed and dragged by the residents at the village out over to the square, where many threw their arms across his shoulder and had him join them in the festivities, teaching him several British folk-songs such as "Odo the Hero" and watched in awe as the traditional bonfire illuminated the dark evening, eerily resembling those used to burn people at the stake in medieval times, on which all gathered threw bad memories (both figuratively and literally) in symbolism of a new beginning. On said occasion, Agilbert reportedly made the fatal mistake of unwisely suggesting that Americans made for better Quidditch players than the British. Warranting a bewitched snowball to the back of his head from one of the local children for the comment, before the boy's mother could reprimand him for using magic, however, Professor Albus Dumbledore, one of the teachers at Hogwarts who were present, pulled out his own wand and magically amplified his voice, drowning out the furious shouts of the local community and loudly voiced to the younger residents and vacating students the opinion that present that such an insult 'certainly must fall under one of the exceptional circumstances during which the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery permits you to use magic'. The result was that every child present who owned a wand raised it, (and those too young to own one did the same with the ones they swiftly borrowed from their parents) and showed just how unrelenting and brutal kids could be. Although Agilbert has admitted to having tried to defend himself, the snowball fight ultimately ended with him suffering such a 'devastating and humiliating loss' at the hands of retaliating youngsters that he ended up declaring, in a room full of gleeful witnesses, that before he died, he would publish at least five volumes worth of history on British wizarding patriotism with the "one day world-famous battle known simply as Agilbert's Last Stand" as basis. Gobbledegook incident Finally back on the school bench, Agilbert, as were to be expected by a wizard of his aptitude for theoretical learning, excelled at his studies and were soon getting high marks, exceeding those of most of his fellow pupils. The language he were taught was the native language of the goblins. Having never really paid much attention to the spices before, as they began going over the history behind different dialects and how the language had changed over the centuries, Agilbert began taking an interest in the history of goblins in general. After some time, Agilbert decided that goblin-wizard relations were something he possibly could enjoy working with, eventually, and with good help from friends at MACUSA vouching for him and warmly recommending him by owl post, Agilbert began to take evening classes instead of morning ones when he eventually landed a position as a minor functionary within the highly respected field of goblin relations at the Ministry of Magic. Conscious of his low status on the office staff, Mr. Fontaine grew increasingly determined to make a difference in the British magical community, of which he had grown rather fond. Alas, it did not take long before his aspirations got away with him: Having allowed the praises from happy educators go to his head, Agilbert had somehow failed to appreciate that education and occupation was two entirely different thing and therefore had somehow managed to fool himself that he, having always done well for himself at school, would do equally well at the Ministry. Soon bragging to his colleagues that seen as how he had left Ilvermorny with top of his class in History of Magic, it was of course only a question of time before he finally have put a decisive end to the less than subtle and quite notorious enmity the two species had lived with for so many centuries. After six months of almost constant boasting and unashamed complacent, obstinate attitude on the workplace, one of his more outspoken co-worker, long since weary of Agilbert's egotism and well aware his lack of experience would work against him, decided to teach him a lesson by loudly voice his support for him to be the one to represent them at their next meeting with the Brotherhood of Goblins. Having readily jumped at the chance of putting away the paperwork in favor of finally meeting their 'long-fingered friends' himself, it was with no small amount of gleeful amusement, which Agilbert mistook for genuine support, that hiss new colleagues roared their approval (and with only the smallest shade of a sneaking suspicion of the re-precautions) that he Head of the Goblin Liaison Office agreed. Agilbert brought his recently purchased copy of Little People, Big Plans by Ragnok the Pigeon-Toed with him to the meeting and made the ill-advised choice of trying to play the part of the sympathetic middle-man, utterly oblivious to the fact that one of the few things goblins resented more than wizards refusing them the right to carry wands were wizards who hypocritically pitied them for it. To make matters worse, one of the goblins present had recognized how Agilbert physically resembled his father, who, unbeknownst to him, apparently had visited the United Kingdom himself during a Grand Tour of the world in his youth and played a game of cards with said goblin at the Leaky Cauldron. Reportedly, Agilbert's father had snuck out without handing over the price for his losses and the goblins now held him responsible and demanded that he paid them them back "what his family owed them, with interests". Having unwittingly evoked their fury, the gathering promptly stripped him of all but his wand and underpants and threw him out on the street. No sooner had he arrived in the Atrium later that day before he was surrounded by distressed and relieved associates. Unsurprisingly, all of colleagues had been began to worry when they were informed by the goblins their new spokeswizard had been 'taught a lesson' and feared that their little joke had escalated and ended up significantly more disastrous than they had intended. Openly acknowledging his elders had been right all along about the goals and objective of goblin relations ("the goal was to co-exist, not be the best of chums") and, seeing no manner in which he could possibly benefit the Department anymore, especially considering how the goblins had sent a written demand for the Office send that 'half-way competent official next time', Agilbert swiftly resigned and decided to focus on his studies from that point on. The Great War Recruitment for war Initially very brave in the face adversity, although he did finish his studies and readily acknowledged that pursuing a career human-beasts relations was probably not for him, that is not to say his failure at goblin liaison had in any well put a stop to his fascination of learning about non-human spices. As a matter of fact, having purchased the recently published Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood, it soon became clear that he were increasingly interested in spending a second year at Euro-Glyph learning Mermish, after which he intended to round off his education by studying at the Merge School of Under-Water Spellage in the Red Sea where in order to actually meet merpeople face to face. However, it was during the summer, which he spent at the Three Broomsticks Inn in the village of Hogsmeade he learned of the brewing military conflict of the non-magical worlds. Upon learning that wizarding USA were going to get involved, he immediately returned home just in time to participate in the wizarding effort in the Great War, during which he was duly attached to the Salem-Dirgus Free Militia, representing MACUSA and the wizarding community of the United States of America on the field of battle. Desertion Auror training An accomplished wizard, Agilbert joined the Magical Congress of the United States of America directly after he returned to the country, and underwent extensive training and was thoroughly trained and well-educated in everything from advanced magical combat, defensive charms and counter-curses to how to recognize poisons and brew antidotes, as well as concealment and disguise, stealth and tracking, in addition to magicriminology and magical jurisprudence. Proving himself once more to be a man of considerable abilities by passing both the theoretical and practical parts of the program with flying colors, qualifying as an Auror just in time for him be part of a specially-assigned task force Rejoining the war effort Noted to have had a highly reputable caliber in the war based on his bravery accounted in his service record, he reportedly demonstrated great courage and resilience, even receiving an International Wizarding Order of Merit for his life-saving actions during the historical conflict. Vampires MACUSA career Early work as an Auror Assigned to the K'ansas '''C'ity 'A'uror 'D'ivision in Missouri, Agilbert was quickly recognized as a most gifted employee. As an Auror, everything from theft and robbery to white-collar corruption and homicide fell under his purview, with his many duties varying from visiting crime scenes, talking to witnesses, interrogating suspects, conducting background checks and evidence reviews and suspect profiles and arresting criminals. Serving with distinction and gaining considerable reputation, with more than a dozen successful arrests of wanted criminals within the first six months on the job, his dedication, hard work and considerable abilities lead to a rapid series of promotions, as well as earned him his nickname: "The Boot", referencing his skill and efficiency at "stamping out" his criminal adversaries. Each time he climbed through the ranks, he was re-assigned to a new Division, each time always a little bigger and a little busier than the last one, requiring him to shoulder a little more challenges, some extra responsibilities, also working in the cities of Chicago and Los Angeles before finally he became the youngest Auror ever to join the Major Investigation Department, in early March of 1920. The Investigative Team Working in even stricter conformity with Rappaport's Law than ever before and henceforth set to investigate crimes related to the most severe violations and flaunting of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, Agilbert have spent more than half a decade working with the rest of the Investigative Team, leaving the daily duties of everyday work to others in the event of any 'very major incidents' such as national security issues and magical emergencies deemed either too severe or too important to be dealt with by regular Aurors, often facing threats of such an magnitude that unless properly contained, they would almost certainly escalate and lead to the exposure of wizardkind and provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds. As such, all members of the Investigative Team has been strictly forbidden from commenting on the top secret work of the Major Investigation Department, whose past investigation files is kept in wooden cabinets back at their office and subjected to the highest level of magical security measures along with the wide series of emergency response techniques that has been prepared for dealing with a wide variety of scenarios and confrontations. For this reason, members of the Investigative Team and their involvement in certain high-risk operations and large-scale cases tends to be omitted from most official records and remain largely unknown, even to a vast majority of fellow Aurors, until such time that MACUSA deems it safe to declassify them. As such, Agilbert has been known to confide in his friends and co-workers about the various ways in which some of his old cases has affected him. More often than not, the case usually starts with how, upon receiving intelligence of a transgression of sufficient severity as to warrant their involvement, the MACUSA Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department would notify the Investigative Team by sending a rat memo scurrying through a series of tubes to arrive at their office. Once briefed of the incident in question, the Investigative Team would take immediate action and rush off to investigate. From helping to investigate cases involving magical beasts, ghosts and poltergeists due to the significant risk of such beasts and spirits inadvertently alerting No-Majs to the existence of wizardkind and taking charge in raids to keep particularly potent Dark magical items out of circulation to deal with such highly dangerous combat situations as riot control, high-risk arrests and hostage situations, one of the greatest challenges faced by the Major Investigation Department has for the past few decades been the steady increase of individuals who took their anti-non-magical sentiments too far, and Agilbert has notably been very active in combating the murder, trafficking, torture and all other manners of cruelty against the No-Maj population by members of the wizarding community of America. Hellbent on making sure that wizarding would never be discovered by the non-wizards, he has fought and captured dozens of such violent and highly dangerous criminals of shady reputations and nefarious intents. Most notably, he helped solve the New York Carnage, ''in which he was credited with the capture of Madame Miraforum, a vicious witch who murdered numerous No-Majs by spiking several water towers with a little known poison under the guise of a magical illness. When President Seraphina Picquery announced that the Magical Congress of the United States of America would be hosting the International Warlock Convention of 1921, Agilbert were among the Aurors listed to serve as their security escort, assigned as the personal bodyguard of the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards himself, whose life he later saved when a riot broke loose when disaffected anarchist wizards got worked up over some of the legislation that had been discussed, during which he sustained a nosebleed and having his knees jinxed backward but arresting six rioters in the process. As the Major Investigation Department has been known to employ subterfuge and espionage to uncover information and achieve goals, some of his assignments has brought him abroad as well, such as a brief but nevertheless vital stint with an undercover operations unit in Tibet posing as one of the newest members of the International Task Force stationed there while tracking down an escaped prisoner of the New York Witches' Penitentiary and worked surveillance alongside with the International Wizarding Police while rounding up international criminals who had gone into hiding in the United States of America. Obscurus incident Early involvement By the late 1926, the amount of magical disturbances in New York had been increasing steadily for several weeks, and while not sufficiently high-ranking to have have Madam Picquery's confidence, Agilbert did share her fears and suspicions about the possibility that it might be linked to Gellert Grindelwald's attacks in Europe. As such, already before it was officially decided containing the incident would require the intervention of the Major Investigation Department, Agilbert were doing everything in his power to apprehend the perpetrator and protect the wizarding community of America from this new threat, which included going out of town to inspect the Magical Transit Authority's checkpoints for entry and exiting the United States of America by magical means in search of any potential breaches in security. Away on such an errand the rest of the Investigative Team assembled, he returned north of an hour after a few of his colleagues, Mr. Graves and the President herself had concluded their meeting, he learned that Mr. Graves had been tracking the movements of whatever culprit of the now numerous No-Maj attacks and had said it was a magical beast, a claim supported by the substantial property damages it caused throughout the city. Upon learning how the "beast" popped up and vanished, he came to erroneously suspect they might be dealing with a Hidebehind of unusual size and strength This, however, was a theory he quickly discarded when he was alerted to the death of a prominent No-Maj politician by the name of Henry Shaw believed to have had been killed by the very beast Agilbert and his colleagues had been trying to track down. Immediately disapparating to investigate as part of a small squad of three top Aurors from the Major Investigation Department ordered to City Hall, and although he did not recognize the markings on the body, Agilbert was confident that no Hidebehind could have done it. The three of them were subsequently present at the emergency meeting between MACUSA, where they provided evidence in the form of a memory that was bewitched it into a vast, bluish projection of the deceased No-Maj to show how the body looked like in the hope that it would shred some light on the nature of whatever took the No-Maj's life, before they were stationed at each side of the doors, quietly watching as the rest of the assembly discussed the matter. The meeting was, however, interrupted by the intrusion of Porpentina Goldstein. Justly demoted for attacking a No-Maj in plain sight of several witnesses, the ex-Auror burst into the room, carrying a brown case, declared she had urgent business to discuss with the President. Revealing that the younger brother of famous war hero Theseus Scamander, a breeder of magical who had blatantly disregarded the authority and laws of MACUSA and smuggled a vast number of fantastic beasts into the country. Trying to put the blame on an Obscurus, the unlikely tale was logically enough dismissed by Madam Picquery who ordered the three of them arrested. Reacting so fast that one barely could see their robes twitch, Agilbert and his two colleagues and their wands drawn in the blink of an eye, bringing the three suspects to their knees before binding their hands together behind their backs in a dazzling eruption of spells. Mr. Graves, who had just impounded the aforementioned case, retrieved Mr. Scamander's wand. Ignoring the sulky pleading of the Englishman, the Aurors stepped forward and pulled their prisoners up to their feet and dragged them forcibly down to the basement and securely locked them up. Immediately after the meeting came to an end, Agilbert joined a team of Aurors down into the case to either see if Mr. Scamander's claim of "nothing in it being dangerous" had any truth to it, where he found the Obscurus encased in some kind of containment charm, and personally brought it to Mr. Graves' attention, and, failing to realize that the Obscurus was without a host and could not sustain itself outside of Scamander's charmswork, confided in him his theory that Newton Scamander might have brought an Obscurus to America and let it loose in order to "deduce" the truth and become some kind of hero, voicing his views that the Magizoologist must have been a "even more dangerous than they thought", to which he was told that they ought to wait with judging Mr. Scamander's character until they received his personal file, which was due to be sent them with the courtesy of his brother Theseus. Searching for fugitives Agilbert reluctantly agreed to his logic and returned to his office for a long overdue lunch break, only for it to end prematurely. When an alarm blared out to alert them an attempted escape, he could be found at the head of the a team of Aurors hurtling across the lobby, headed directly for the stairs leading down to the basement to give chase. While they almost immediately located and accosted the pair, their attempt at arresting them were ultimately thwarted by Scamander setting upon them a Swooping Evil, which swirled overhead, flying in and out of pillars, blocking their spells and knocking Aurors to the ground, one of which were Artemius, who was caught off guard when a curse he fired after the two convicts was deflected back on himself, brutally flooring him and one of his colleagues when the creature unexpectedly swooped down to defend its master and his accomplice. While he sustained no serious injuries, it took several minutes before he could get back in the action, by which time, he learned, the prisoners was nowhere to be found. Hurrying up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to inform the Mr. Graves of the escape of Goldstein and Scamander, he was shocked to see a group of officials gathered around Mr. Grave's office, and that, as he drew nearer, could see that someone had broken into it. Quickly noticed that the case containing the beasts as well as the wands of the escaped convicts were missing, he immediately ordered the gathering back to work, before scribbling a quick message and sent the paper rat scurrying up the tubes before exiting the room. The answer came within fifteen minutes: After a swift investigation, an official from Internal Affairs arrived to the Major Investigation Department and informed him that not only had the Obliviator charged with modifying the memories of the No-Maj Jacob Kowalski upon being confronted about it admitted to (and been suspended for) having handed his charge to Queenie Goldstein, the sister of one of the convicts after 'blackmail about which he would give no details', but the latter employee later had been granted leave by a certain Mr. Abernathy due to sickness, reportedly while carrying a case matching the description of the one impounded from Scamander previously. Filing a report to Mr. Graves's office with all this information, as well as his own conclusion that Queenie had helped all three prisoner escape, before he proceeded to put in motion three organized working efforts to capture the fleeing criminals, as per the direction of official MACUSA Auror procedures and work-related guidelines. One team of Aurors would be adopting No-Maj clothing and search the streets, another would be producing and distributing wanted posters and the third would work with the MACUSA Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department and try to detect any magical disturbances that might indicate the location of the convicts. Initially, it seemed, to no avail. Any real progress was first achieved when MACUSA received intelligence from one of their informants, a goblin by the name of Gnarlack, that the very four people they were looking for had just entered his speakeasy. As such, Agilbert was one in a number of Aurors who raided the Blind Pig, and, upon realizing that just about every wizarding criminal in the city of New York was present there at the time of their arrival, went about rounding them all up. Although he found it somewhat frustrating that Scamander, Kowalski and the Goldsteins had slipped away in all the commotion, it did help that he were justly credited with the arrest of four of some of the most wanted and highly dangerous criminals the Aurors were on the lookout for, saving MACUSA a considerable expense that would otherwise have went to pay civilians as rewards in the process. Vanquishing the Obscurus When the MACUSA Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department alerted the Investigative Team as well as the President herself, to the fact that a metallic map of New York City bewitched to light up to show areas of intense magical activity had registered something moving through the city, zigzaging between the streets, wreaking havoc, Agilbert and other top Aurors rushed off to have a look for themselves, by which point Madam Picquery sent them off to contain the situation: The scene that meet them as they materialize in the middle of New York City was one of total chaos: Buildings were on fire, people were screaming and running in all directions, cars laying destroyed in the street. And there they could see the cause of it all: A dark mass, flecks of red light roaring from within that leaves naught but destruction and suffering in its wake. Agilbert and the rest of the Aurors race-Apparated as fast as they could across the tops of buildings in pursuit of the Obscurus, raining curses on it from above in an attempt at stopping it dead in its tracks, only for it to veer to avoid their spells, until finally it retreated, slamming spectacularly into the ground just outside the City Hall. Finally, as the Aurors watched, the Obscurus mass shrunk to nothing, and the small figure of a young man descending the steps down into the subway. The dozen Aurors that had pursued the thing swiftly surround the entrance to the subway, just as Percival Graves apparated into the scene with reinforcements and ordered them to seal off the area and to leave the rest to him, leaving the Aurors to do as they were bid and wait for further instructions. When the President arrived as well, Agilbert hurriedly informed her that Mr. Graves had gone down after what indeed were, as Mr. Scamander had claimed, an Obscurus, but one more powerful by far than the one removed from his case of magical beasts. Madam Picquery, who initially had seem quite confident in Mr. Graves's ability to dispatch of the Obscurus on his own, surveyed the situation as the No-Majs began to swarm around the subway, their voices getting louder as they stared in awe at the magical bubble surrounding the subway and began taking photographed. For several minutes, the Agilbert stood there, grim-faced and calm yet eerily aware of the tension of the situation, wanting but having yet to get the clearance to go down to help. Then, all of a sudden, the Obscurus came crashing up through the pavement, watched by wizards and No-Majs alike. It stormed up a half-built skyscraper, shattering the windows at every level, electric wiring exploding, until it reaches the skeletal framework above, which buckled. The Obscurus formed a wide disc shape before plunging back down into the subway. By which time, Madam Picquery ordered all of them down into the subway with the clearance to "curse-to-kill". Pouring down the steps of the subway and into the tunnel, Agilbert marched at the head of the the largest team of Aurors, advancing from behind Porpentina Goldstein, his wands raised aggressively as he and the rest of the Major Investigation Department readied themselves to lead the assault: The battle that ensued following the vanquishing of the Obscurus and the revelation that Percival Graves had been taken captive and impersonated by none other than the most powerful Dark wizard seen in centuries, Gellert Grindelwald, was a most unwelcome shock, yet as Agilbert and one of his associates stepped up to the blond. blue-eyed menace and forced him to his feet, he was secretly satisfied that he was close enough to claim the right to drag him to MACUSA himself. In spite of it being Newt Scamander who technically speaking were the one who captured him by attacking and subsequently subduing him from behind, Agilbert found the experience of at the very least being able to take some credit for his ''arrest, if nothing else, and to be the one to finally lock him up in a cell deep within MACUSA to have been immensely satisfying. Ever since, Mr. Fontaine has been one of the Aurors taking turns on guarding the cell of Gellert Grindelwald. Further career at MACUSA (Here, biographical information from rp threads will appear) Physical appearance Agilbert Fontaine is a tall, thin man with long, chestnut colored hair tied in a neat braid, (though often tucked carefully up under his hat when he wears it). He is quite pale, with high cheekbones and sharp, piercing eyes. His thin, hawk-like nose gives his whole expression an air of alertness and decision. Well aware he occasionally must venture out into the No-Maj world at a moment's notice, he invariably always wear a long, brown leather coat and business-formal attire underneath in case he has to go undercover swiftly. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills An accomplished wizard, Agilbert is known to be a very skilled and powerful wizard whose considerable abilities and extensive knowledge in many different branches of magic are rivaled by very few, even within the New York Auror Division. Capable of highly advanced magic when the situation calls for it, Agilbert, like all members of the Investigative Team, he are at the very least considered a shade more skillful than a vast majority of Aurors, hence their enlistment to the Major Investigation Department. * '''Auror skills: and never seems overwhelmed by any situation, quickly and calmly finding the best solution and acting on it without hesitation. WORK IN PROGRESS, DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING - Ninclow. Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods